7daystodiefandomcom-20200222-history
7 Day Survival Guide
Scavange, Build, Defend, Survive There are three Game Modes - Survival MP, Survival SP and Creative SP. The First is multiplayer and the second two are single player. If a player chooses to create a multiplayer game, they can choose wether it will be Public or Private. If it is Public, anyone will be able to find it and join. If it is private, they will need to be invited and given the password. It's always a good idea for new players to start with Survival SP to get a feel for the game prior to jumping into multiplayer mode. When creating a new world to play in, there are several options available that can make the play experience easier or harder. This guide will be based on the default settings for Survival SP/MP. To read more about the settings, check out the Getting Started guide. Day 1 Create your character and spawn in. Player will have minimal items - *Bottled Water x1 *Can of Chili x1 *Keystone x1 (multiplayer only - this is used to claim a chunk of land) *Torch x1 *Bandage x1 The character spawn point will be in a random area of the map (Navezgane, Random Generated). The first thing players will want to do is start gathering small rocks, wood and fiber. You do this by punching grass, small bushes, limbs and picking up small stones. See Controls for more information on how to move or use your character's abilities. Shortly after entering the game, you should have a quest to make a stone axe. To do this. open the crafting window (TAB on PC) and look under Basics. Click on Stone Axe and on the right side, look to see that you have the proper materials, then click Craft. Crafting the axe should complete the quest. (For more details on how to craft, see Crafting). Next on the list of Crafting is Cloth Armor. These are made from fiber. Punching or using the axe on grass will harvest fiber. Do this till you have 35, then make a set of armor and place it on your character. Open the character screen ("B" on PC) and place the items from the inventory into the armor slots on the character. Players will be given a quest to make a bow and arrow next. This is a good time to start looking around the environment as you will need feathers and bird nests are a little harder to find. They can be on the ground, on hills, rooftops, decaying ruins of buildings. They can be somewhat hidden by grass or other plants. The axe can be used as a short range weapon while the bow is for long range. While you are out looking for nests, be sure to watch for garbage bags, boxes, coolers, cars or anything else that might contain loot. Sometimes new players can get lucky and find better armor or weapons right away by looting and salvaging. Craft as many arrows as you can find feathers for. You could be using them for a while. Next on the survival quest list of things to do is start a base. Depending on where you are on the map, you may just want to craft the three frames, upgrade them and move on. It may be a while before you find a place to call home. To place a frame, drag the item into the Action UI from the inventory. You can optionally click on it, then click Equip. Scroll to the frames in the action bar or use the keypad (PC 1-8) to select them. Frames that are not upgraded can be picked back up. Frames are very handing for blocking doorways and stairwells while looting buildings to help keep zombies out. They can be used to create instant stairs up the side of a building, just pick them back up on your way down. Just be careful not to fall. Breaking a bone is bad and unfortunately, very easy to do. Sprains are even more common and both require the player to make a splint at the very least. One a frame is upgraded, it cannot be picked up. Either destroy it for the wood (you wont get much, not worth it) or leave it. To upgrade a frame, use your stone axe and right click on the frame (PC - left clicking will damage it). Of course you can always hang on to the quest till you find somewhere to start building an actual base. The next two quests are for a bedroll and a campfire. Both can wait till you find a place to hole up for the night, unless you need to cook food before then, in which case, make a campfire of course. It only takes a handful of small stones to make one and rocks are everywhere. The bedroll is important because placing it marks a respawn place for you on the map, should you die. These initial quests are meant only as a guideline to help new players get started with the crafting system. Every new game you play with the exception of Creative SP mode, will have you doing the same quests. Of course, what would this game be without zombies! They are everywhere you want to be. Plan on it. There are walkers, crawlers, screamers and climbers, all wanting to taste you. During the day, they can be outran unless you find yourself trapped or decide you have the guts and weapons to take them on. At night however, zombies can run and will. (Again, this is a guide for default settings. Zombie run can be turned off). Night starts at 22:00 hours (10pm) and players will get a warning in the way of a dark eerie sound. Zombie bites can infect you and there are those that can spit acid on you - the Infected Police Officer. Thankfully those are generally only seen in and around towns. By now it should be around noon game time. Time to start exploring and finding food and water because you will need it soon. If you were lucking, you may have already found something by looking through trash, boxes, coolers, etc. The map also has various wildlife. Rabbits are hard to catch and don't have much meat but there are wild pigs, stags, bear and other animals to kill. Bears are particularly tough to kill and are very aggressive. If you have frames handy, you can quickly make a make-shift stand to get above the bear and out of harms way while you shoot arrows into it, but arrows may prove to be insufficient on a bear. Better to run from them for now and stick to stag and pigs. There are also plants that provide nourishment such as Blueberries, Corn and Potatoes. If you are in the desert biome, you can harvest cactus for their fruit. It's not very nourishing but it's better than nothing. Water is not all that hard to find if you loot and explore enough. All maps will have a lake or river of some sort and players can use empty cans or jars to collect it. It will be murky water however, so dont drink it unless you have something like Tea to combat the side effects as it will make you sick. You can use a campfire and a cooking pot to boil the water clean (or an empty can, snow and a campfire). Drinking bottled water will empty the jar. Keep it and refill it at lakes and rivers to boil later. Look for a road if you aren't already on one and follow it, checking cars and trash along the way. Watch for houses and try to find one that looks fairly complete. The best ones are the two story ones that have a ladder leading to the roof. These are good for using for a temporary base. Go up the stairs to the second floor and go in through a window. All the doors will be locked. If you are worried about zombies, you can always take out the stairs you just came up. It will at least slow them down. fort on a rooftop.png inside house fort.png 2 story house with fort on top.png If you have the wood, break out some of the windows and board them back up with upgraded frames. You can also add reinforcement to weak doors by upgrading them the same way you do frames. Loot the building from top to bottom. There is probably a safe downstairs behind a reinforced door but you will break several axes trying to get to it. Once you feel the place is secured enough, if there is time left before 22:00, go back out and gather more wood, stone and fiber. If you broke the lower staircase, be sure to use frames to get up and down, picking them back up behind you. You will want to break or block the lower staircase inside the house as well. Another option is to go to the roof via the ladder, finish off the broken glass ceiling, replace with upgraded frames and build a fort of sorts on top of the house. You can put frames around the edge of the roof to stop spider zombies (climbers). Day One - 22:00 With any luck, you found a cooking pot in the house to boil water with. If all you have is murky water and no pot and start to dehydrate, you can drink it but you will get dysentery. You will need Vitamins or Tea to heal yourself. Craft a Secure Storage Box and place it somewhere. Use this to unload your inventory. Keep your Stone Axe, Wooden Club (if you made one) and your gathered mats with you. Depending on which biome you are in, be sure to watch your temperature. Standing close to a lit campfire can overheat you in most zones if you do it too long. In a snow biome however, it could be the only thing keeping you from freezing! Hopefully your first night is quiet except for the occasional nearby zombie moan or the dog packs howling in the distance (yes, they will eat you too and are very aggressive and fast). If it is quiet (mostly) then now is a good time to craft. If you gathered plenty of wood, stone and fiber, why not level up your tool and weapon crafting. The more you make of them, the better quality they are. The Stone Axe is in the Tools category and the Wooden Club and the Bow/Arrow are in the Weapons category. For more information on how to level crafting, see Crafting. Day 2 - 06:00 Ideally you have survived the night and without getting sick. If you did get dysentery, then it's time to find a cooking pot or a Zombie Nurse. The Nurses have a chance to drop vitamins. If for some reason, you did not survive the night, hopefully you remembered to place a bedroll down to spawn back to. Depending on the server settings (this guide assumes default settings) you will have lost everything in your personal inventory. Your backpack will be marked on the map, which should be at your house, if you died there but depending on where you spawned back in, it could be a heck of a walk back. If you haven't parked a bedroll yet, do it now. You can create another and place it elsewhere if you find a better shack or decide to build your own. Time to hit the road and look for a town. While towns have a higher concentration of zombies, they also have a much higher chance of producing better items from looting. You may also see small villages with just a few houses. Loot them all! Couches and appliances can be broken down into materials. Cabinets and desks can be too but getting Wood is much faster from a tree, so not worth it. If you can't craft a pick or a better axe, with any luck you will loot one of them and can open gun lockers and safes with it. Don't forget to loot the toilets! It's a good place to find pistols and ammunition. Also keep an eye out for a place to hole up for the first 7 day zombie Horde. Towns may have buildings that feel a little more secure than the wooden house you were just in. If you are looting a building with several floors, block the lower staircase right away. Zombies can sense nearby player activity and may come looking for you. If you think a zombie is nearby, one way to see if they have spotted you is by crouching. Stay in a crouched position ("C" on PC) for a second or two and you should see an indicator in the center of your screen dictating whether or not you have been detected. Day 2 - 12:00- 22:00 Hopefully by now you have decided where you want to hide for the night. Never too early to start thinking of defenses. Brick is better than wood and rooftops are better than lower floors. If you do end up on a rooftop, use crafted frame or planks to create a ledge around the roof's edge that crawlers can't get around. If the roof already protrudes quite a bit, you may be safe enough already. You will need wood to create log spikes to go around the bottom of the building, if you think you may need them, so if you are low on wood, go get some while you still can. This is pretty easy if you happen to be in or near the forest biome. There may be other items you wish to fortify your new holdout with, and many of them use wood in the recipe. Put a box down if you havent yet and unload your inventory. Go loot more if you still have time. Many of the crafted items can only by learned by reading looted schematics and the best place to find those is in file cabinets and bookshelves. Just be sure to be in a safe reinforced location before 22:00. Bring food and water. Drop a campfire to cook food or boil murky water and also to stay warm if you are in a colder biome but keep in mind that zombies are attracted to light, heat and activity. Day 3 - 6 If you are playing 7 Days to Die with friends, or have met and made friends in the game, by now decisions will have been made as to where to go and what to do. The obvious goal is survival. You have a pretty good idea how to craft by now. You may or may not have explored enough to decide where to build a more permanent base. On the Navesgane map, there are 3 major towns, each with multiple buildings. You may find the upper levels of a building there to be suitable, or even a rooftop. The game does have dynamic weather, but that doesn't mean you will have rain in the desert or snowfall in the forest. The desert can get very hot during the day, so areas of shade are important. Naturally the snow areas are much colder and you will risk freezing. The forest areas have more bears, which can be more dangerous than most zombies, although they don't run in packs. The fact remains however, that they do run. Day or night. Some server Admin's require players to create bases outside of town, so that the buildings inside town respawn loot. The respawn rate changes if there is player activity nearby. If this is the case, a cave can work well if you can find one. There are only a few per map. It is also a place to find different types of minerals necessary for crafting, so explore them and start mining. Mark a trail tho because getting lost in tunnels is easier than you might think. Don't dig too high up because you could dig to the surface. This is a floor limit as well. Careful digging around sand as it can collapse. Falling rocks can kill you. Better to use wood frames and reinforce weak tunnel walls. Use frames to block the entrance as well to keep zombies at bay should they locate it. Wherever your base is, gather lots of wood to build spikes with and surround your base with them! Careful with them or any other traps you build as they can damage your character just as easily as a zombie or other creature. Day 7 The first Horde will be on the run tonight at 22:00. You may have encountered small hordes by now, especially if you were spotted by a Screamer Zombie. They will scream and spawn a horde if not killed quickly. This is nothing compared to the 7 day Horde. The first Horde a player experiences will be the easiest. Every 7th day, harder and tougher zombies will be added to the group. Zombie dogs (usually in small packs of 2-3) will join the fray and move faster than the zombies do. They are best dispatched from a distance, preferably with a shotgun or crossbow. Players are no match for a dog pack, even a small one in a close combat fight. This will be the last chance you will get to make sure all the doors are blocked or reinforced, the base is surrounded by log spikes, the roof is fortified with a lip of wood frames to keep crawlers off the roof and all stairways and windows are blocked or otherwise secured. If you survive the night, best be looking for or building a strong base because this was the easy one. A taste of things to come. Dog Day 5 days after every 7 day Horde is Dog Day. These guys are no joke. They will find you and they will eat you. They will rapidly close in on a player and take them out. Even if the player manages to get up a ladder or staircase, a dog attack will cause bleeding, which can still drain and kill them. Dogs are generally found in wastelands, cities, on the farm (Navesgane map) or near cars but on Dog Day, all bets are off. They are coming and you best be prepared and watchful for the entire 5th day. Category:Guides Category:Content